


A New Body and Parting of Ways

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for the end of Akira's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira has changed, and a journey has come to the end.





	A New Body and Parting of Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Akira's route and I'm dying :)

His skin was a purplish-red tone, his hands clawed. One was covered in feathers, soft… The other bony and gruesome, his shoulder jutting out. Bones twisted and elongated in a way that would be sickening if Akira had still be fully human. Claws sticking out of his fingers, sharp enough to be dangerous.

His legs shared many aspects with his arms. One covered with feathers, nothing that would stand out much among demons… The other twisted and jutting in a way that was unsettling to look at for too long.

The yellow headpiece of his covered his forehead, wrapped closely to part of his head. Golden pieces matching the rest framing either side of his face. In a way, it almost seemed like a crown… It would pass for one if the eyes on it didn’t blinked and emote the same as his other eyes.

The only things that fully looked human were his chest and face. If you ignored the yellow headpiece and the coloration, Akira’s face looked like that of any average guy on the street. His chest no different than a human chest…

A lot of the pieces alone seemed off, or incomplete. They didn’t seem like they should be able to work together in anyway… But looked at Akira? All of it did somehow blend together into someone not quite human and not quite demon. Something in between.

His voice finally hit their ears, pulling them out of their stupor as they looked him over. “Humans in the human world, demons in the demon world. You get that much, right?”

“Yes.”

He looked away. “...You’ve gotten tough. It’s no coincidence you were able to make it through all that fighting in one piece…” A long pause hung between them. “All right, then. I’m going to send back to the human world… Are you ready?”

“No…!”

“Sorry, but I’m sending you back to your world, whether you like it or not.” Their heart hurt when they heard the word  _ your  _ instead of  _ our. _ “Come on, let’s be real now. Nobody wants you to stay behind in this world.”

And that was the last thing they ever heard from Akira Miyamoto.


End file.
